falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ich will 'nen Sheriff als Mann
}} Ich will 'nen Sheriff als Mann ist eine Nebenquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Schneller Lösungsweg Detaillierter Lösungsweg Starten der Quest Nach dem Betreten der Seite von Primm, die von entflohenen Pulverbanditen übernommen wurde, kann man zum Kasino Vikki & Vance gehen und mit Johnson Nash sprechen. Dieser erzählt, dass Deputy Beagle als Geisel gefangen gehalten wird und befreit werden muss und startet damit die Quest. Alternativ kann man direkt zu Deputy Beagle im Hotel Bison Steve gehen und einem der unten beschriebenen Lösungsweg folgen. Deputy Beagle retten In der Küche des Bison Steve Hotels findet man Deputy Beagle gefesselt in Geiselhaft vor. Man kann: * Ihn freilassen. Man erhält +25 Erfahrungspunkte. * Ihn töten. Man erhält schlechtes Karma. Nach Beagles Tod kann man die Quest durch Sprechen mit Johnson Nash im Kasino Vikki & Vance fortsetzen. Falls man Beagle freilässt, kann folgendes passieren: * Mit einer Sprache-Fertigkeit von 25, überredet man ihn, den Rest des Hotels zu säubern. Beagle verlässt einen, wenn man mit ihm aus dem Hotel geht. Wenn man sein Tagebuch erhalten will, ohne negatives Karma zu bekommen, muss man ihn erst überreden, gemeinsam das Hotel zu säubern und ihm dann, bevor man das Hotel verlässt, eine Waffe anbieten. Damit wird sein Inventar geöffnet und man kann das Tagebuch nehmen. * Erlaube Beagle, sich aus dem Hotel zu schleichen. Falls Beagle auf dem Weg hinaus stirbt, kann man mit Johnson Nash sprechen, um die Quest fortzusetzen. * Mit einer Sprache-Fertigkeit von 40 kann man Beagle dazu bringen, alles über Benny und seine Männer zu erzählen und wohin sie gegangen sind. Nach dem Verlassen des Hotels kann man mit Deputy Beagle oder, falls dieser tot ist, mit Johnson Nash sprechen, um in der Quest voranzukommen. Beide bitten, dass man einen neuen Sheriff für Primm findet. Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten für wen man sich als neuen Gesetzeshüter entscheiden kann: * Sergeant McGee und die Rangers der RNK. * Meyers, ein früherer Sheriff, der in der RNK-JVA inhaftiert ist. * Primm Slim, der Begrüßungsroboter im Kasino Vikki & Vance. Die RNK Die RNK ist eine Möglichkeit die Kontrolle in Primm zu übernehmen. Für ihre Unterstützung, sprich mit Leutnant Hayes im RNK-Lager im Westen von Primm. Er verweist Dich an Major Knight im Mojave Outpost. Der Mojave Outpost ist südwestlich von Primm, entlang der Straße und den Hügel hoch. Du kannst der Straße folgen, wo Du zwei Verbrechern begegnest, die Richtung Nipton Road Reststop gehen. Bei der Nevada Highway Patrol station, wirst Du vieleicht von einigen Jackal Raiders angegriffen, die die Station als Basis besetzt haben. Du kannst auch abkürzen und dabei ein paar Wilde Ghule und Radskorpionen begegnen. Mit einem Feilschen Skill von 20 kannst Du Major Knight überzeugen einen zusätzlichen Zug Soldaten nach Primm abzukommandieren, um sicherzustellen dass die Handelswege normal funktionieren. Kannst Du ihn nicht überreden, kannst Du einen Auftrag für den Aussenposten erledigen damit Major Knight Verstärkung nach Primm sendet. Zurück bei Leutnant Hayes in Primm wird er erklären dass der Trupp bereit und die RNK Willens sei, die Kontrolle über Primm zu übernehmen, mit Sergeant McGee als neuem Sheriff. Die Stadt ist nun endlich sicher und erhält mehr Vorräte von der RNK, erhebt aber auch höhere Steuern. Nash, den man in seinem Laden findet, verkauft mehr Waffen, Munition und Hilfsgüter zu einen höheren Preis. Mr. New Vegas erwähnt den neuen Sheriff auch in seiner Nachrichtensendung. Meyers als Sheriff The NCR Correctional Facility is to the north of Primm, on the east side of a mountain that is adjacent to the highway. The facility is controlled by the Powder Gangers, with Dawes as their gatekeeper. There are at least two ways to gain entrance: * You can pay Dawes off with 100 caps to gain entrance. * If you are in hostile terms with them, you will be forced to kill every Powder Ganger. Meyers will remain neutral and will flee from the fight. You can wear a Powder Ganger outfit to avoid a fight in the bar, but Dawes, who sits just outside, will still become hostile if you approach. * Another way to gain entrance is to sneak right beside the door, nearly behind Dawes, pickpocket the key off of him, and enter when the status says hidden. You will not be penalized, and this is a good way to enter without paying any caps. * You can also get inside the facility by using the prison outhouses. Walk along the fence right of the entrance until you are across from them outside the fence, then activate them and 'teleport' inside. After getting into the Facility by whatever means, talk to Meyers, and tell him that Primm needs a new sheriff. He will tell you that he will need a pardon from the NCR in order to serve as sheriff of the town without any problems. In the mean time, he will be waiting near the town's entrance. The pardon can be granted by Major Knight at the Mojave Outpost by doing one of the following: * Convincing him with a Speech skill of 30. * Bribing him for the pardon with 200 caps. * Being in good terms with the NCR. Upon receiving the pardon, you must speak with Meyers (Just inside of Primm) before he will begin working as Sheriff. Since the town is back to normal, Johnson Nash will resume business in his store. With the lack of NCR taxation, Nash will sell you goods at lower prices. INFO: Killing Major Knight before telling Meyers he is pardoned results in quest failure. Primm Slim Speak to Johnson Nash or Deputy Beagle and ask if Primm Slim could be the sheriff. They will say that Slim can be sheriff, so long as you can reprogram him. You will then be prompted to speak to Primm Slim. There will be two options on reprogramming him: * A Science skill of 30. * Using three fission batteries and four conductors. Speaking with Deputy Beagle (if he's alive) after reprogramming Primm Slim will complete the quest and the citizens will leave the Vikki and Vance Casino. In subsequent conversations with Deputy Beagle, he conveys his dissatisfaction with having a robot sheriff. Queststufen Beagle retten Beagle sterben lassen Infos * Once this quest is completed, a group of NCR deserters will appear in the Vikki and Vance Casino. Once you get rid of them, the casino will resume its business. * If you haven't disarmed or removed the mines on the overpass bridge after placing the NCR in power of the town, Sergeant McGee, the town's new sheriff, will walk over them. * If you choose to fix Primm Slim with parts, the Bison Steve Hotel has the exact parts in the small shop room just before the elevator. Hinter den Kulissen "My Kind of Town (Chicago Is)" is a popular song composed by Jimmy Van Heusen, with lyrics by Sammy Cahn. It was originally part of the musical score for Robin and the 7 Hoods, a 1964 musical film starring several members of the Rat Pack. Frank Sinatra regularly performed the song live, and included the song on four of his records. A cut speech exists with in the game's files, meant to be delivered by Meyers to a small group of inmates close to him, should you recruit him to be Primm's new Sheriff. In it, Meyers calls upon the other inmates to join him in forming a new police force in Primm, calling them "honorable and looking for redemption" despite not having "experience with law enforcement... at least not on the enforcement side." Bugs * After completing the quest, some of the Primm townspeople, possibly including Ruby Nash, turn hostile and will be attacking you. They may be killed without incurring a Karma penalty. * Even though you reinstate Meyers as town sheriff, people across the Mojave (including citizens of Primm) will mention a disgust in Primm's militarization by the RNK, stating it "wimped out and accepted NCR rule, some people will do anything to feel safe." ** A similar problem can occur if you put the town under NCR rule, but they will comment about the new sheriff instead of the NCR. * Meyers may become hostile if you enter the prison violently, regardless of whether or not Meyers gets attacked. * Powder Gangers may not attack you around NCRCF even if you are not wearing a gang uniform and are hostile towards them. * If you completed the quest "Ich bekämpfte das Gesetz" by helping the NCR take over the facility, Meyers will be locked in a permanent "Goodbye" conversation loop, talking as if the NCR is still invading, even if they killed everything and the quest is completed. You will be unable to advance the quest. * Major Knight will not have any option for filling out a form of "Pardon" for Meyers. You may only be able to discuss NCR control with Knight. (possible solution: avoid all NCR discussion) * Primm Slim may not talk to you if you acquire Vances 9-mm-Maschinenpistole. If you intend to reprogram him to become the sheriff, it may be best to do so before acquiring the gun. * Following the quest and waiting three days, when gambling at the Vikki and Vance Casino and exchanging chips for caps, you will receive the caps and still have the same amount of chips. This can be repeated if desired. * After completing the quest, only Beagle will leave the casino, so nobody will patrol the area outside. This is a scripting error in the game itself and cannot be fixed. You will not be able to purchase anything from Johnson Nash anymore. If you chose Primm Slim as the new sheriff, he and Beagle will leave the casino and Johnson Nash will still be able to trade with you. If you chose the NCR or Meyers then you will receive the possibility to ask Johnson Nash how Primm is doing after the quest, trading is then impossible. After a few days the casino will have reopened even if all the Primm inhabitants are still inside. The bug appears to have been introduced in patch 1.06 and there is no known fix. * Occasionally one can loop asking Beagle when he is still a captive in the Bison Steve Hotel about the man in a checkered suit and gain you 40 experience each time. * If you use a stealth boy and sneak slowly past Dawes a forced dialogue may occur, but this will allow you to ignore any hostilities with them and allows entrance with no penalties while also making Dawes non-hostile when approached in the future. Galerie Deputy Beagle.jpg|Deputy Beagle Major Knight.jpg|Major Knight Meyers.jpg|Meyers Primm Slim.jpg|Primm Slim Sergeant McGee.jpg|Sergeant McGee en:My Kind of Town es:Una ciudad como a mí me gusta fr:Mon type de ville pl:Mój rodzaj miasta pt:My Kind of Town ru:Город, который мне нравится uk:Місто, яке мені подобається Kategorie:Primm Quests Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Nebenquests